


Tuesday Nights

by coolbyrne



Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Jack discovers why she likes her favourite show so much. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Tuesday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like breaking the fourth wall, but I couldn't resist this little bit of fun. (Jack's comment about being ready for her close-up is from "Sunset Boulevard". I often forget I may reference things out of the time frame of some of my readers' age!)

"I thought you were watching 'your show'." He said the words like it was a title as he came up from the basement and saw her poring over a file in the living room.

She looked up from her paperwork. "I am. But I've seen this one before." Scrutinizing his sweater, she asked, "Is that a new hoodie?"

"No," he replied, making his way to the stairs. "It's an old hoodie you haven't found yet."

"Mmmm. You're so full of mysteries."

He grinned. Tilting his head at the big screen TV that entered his life not long after she did, he asked, "So why's it still on?"

She made a note in the file margin then replied, "Because one, I pay the electricity bill and two, because I'm waiting for the interrogation scene. The investigator's dreamy."

"'Dreamy'?"

"Yeah. He's got these beautiful eyes; the way he stares at the suspect? I'd give him all the information he wanted, plus my phone number. And probably my underwear."

"And on that note, I gotta hit the head. Might be vomiting."

Her smile spread at his faux irritation. "Don't worry, babe, you'll always be my Cowboy."

"Uh-huh."

…..

The trip to the bathroom wasn't nearly as long as he implied, and when he came back down the stairs, he stopped to look at her, as he always did when he had the chance to do it privately. They had been married for little over a year and yet it felt like a lifetime, in the best possible way. The shine from the large TV she had insisted upon the first time Army routed Navy reflected off her profile and the glasses that sat perched on top of the blonde hair he could feel through his fingers even at a distance. Slowly, his eyes followed the path of hers, and he watched a minute of the action. He wasn't sure what the appeal was entirely, but her low murmur of approval made him chuckle.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asked.

Without looking away from the TV, she patted the empty space beside her. "Come, sit. We're almost at the interrogation."

Choosing between returning to the boat or spending time with her, even if it was watching some generic cop show, was a no-brainer, and he padded over to the couch and dropped into the cushion. He looped his arm around her shoulders and smiled as she snuggled into his side. 

"You haven't learned enough from watchin' me all these years?"

She slid her hand under the hoodie. "Hush. This is the good part."

He heeded her admonishment for all of 2 minutes. "That would never hold up in court," he said. 

"Says the man who's the reason the department has a lawyer on retainer 24/7."

His chuckle rumbled under the lips that touched his throat, and he tossed her glasses onto the table so he could kiss the top of her head. They sat in silence for another 30 seconds until the protagonist slammed a knife into the table, turning the suspect into a blubbering mess.

"Startin' to like this guy," Gibbs said.

"Of course you would," she smiled into his hoodie. "He's just like you." The words were out and she sat up straight. "Oh my God, that's it- he's just like you. I've been watching this show for five years and that just came to me. The eyes. The voice. The hair." She flopped back in amazement.

"He _is_ kinda dreamy."

Her right hand reached out to slap his chest but ended up grabbing a handful of hoodie instead, tugging him to her mouth. "And a sarcastic asshole, too," she said against his lips. "How did I not see it?"

He let her leave a trail of small bites along his bottom lip. "Maybe because that's TV and I'm real." His hand came up into the hair he so loved.

Her tongue ran along his and she moaned, "You certainly are," as she shifted to pull him on top of her.

"Don't you wanna see how the show ends?" His question was less than halfhearted, now having her underneath him. His mouth went to her ear and down her neck, drawing out a breathless reply.

"I already know how it ends." Her hands slipped under the elastic of his sweatpants and gripped his boxers. "I'm more interested in how this ends."

"I've got some new interrogation tactics I've been dyin' to try out."

She laughed under his lips. "So you _do_ like role play."

"If I've got the right acting partner."

Arching into his touch, she purred, "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Gibbs. And I've got new underwear I've been _dying_ to get rid of."

The show's theme song signaled the end of the episode, but neither one of them noticed.

…..

-end.


End file.
